Silver the Hedgehog's Sing-Along blog
by ckaira77
Summary: Silver is trying to be the best villain he can be, but he also is trying to get the girl of his dreams. Blaze the Cat. However, Sonic won't stop getting in his way. Will Silver be able to take over the world with his time-freezing-ray in song form! Contains some Silvaze and Sonaze.
1. Chapter 1

Silver the Hedgehog's Sing-Along Blog

This is being done by ZairaDrayan/ckaira77. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters. I also do not own Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. I am changing some of the parts to avoid bad words or words that I'd never put down and occasionally to fit the character's personality. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1.

Act 1

Silver does a rather failed maniacal laugh for his viewing audience. He realizes that he is sounding stupid on camera and stops.

"So that's, you know, coming along… I think… I'm working with a vocal coach; strengthening the "AAHHH!" A lot of guys ignore the laugh, and that's about standards! If you're going into the Evil League of Evil, I mean you have to have a memorable laugh. What? Do you think Dr. Eggman didn't work on his laugh? His terrible death laugh. No response, BTW from the League yet, but, my application is strong this year; a letter of condemnation from the deputy mayor. That's gotta have some weight, so, fingers crossed," Silver said to his watching audience. He crossed his fingers.

There was an awkward pause. Silver then tried to change the subject.

"Emails! 2sly4you writes: "Hey Genius" Wow! Sarcasm! That's original! (Continues). Where are the gold bars you were supposed to pull out of that bank with your trans-matter ray? Obviously, it failed or it would be in the papers." Well no, they're not going to say anything in the press! But, BEHOLD! Transported from there to here!" Silver said holding up a plastic bag with an odd material in it. The gold bars were melted. Silver poked at it. "The molecules tend to shift during the trans-matter… um… advance but they were transported in bar form and they clearly were… I swear that they were! I'm **NOT** lying!" said Silver trying to sound convincing.

Silver was making up words off of the top of his head. He wasn't sure if he was really saying the right things. He shoved the thought from his head and continued.

"By the way, it's not about making money. It's about taking money! Destroying the status-quo because the "status" is not "quo". The world is a mess and I just need to rule it. I'm gonna… that smells like cumin… Anyway, Trans-matter is 75 percent and, more importantly, the Freeze-Ray is almost up. This is the one. Stops time. Freeze-ray. Tell your friends," Silver said pulling out a large weapon that was the freeze-ray.

Silver put down the first paper with the e-mail he was reading. He picked up another with another e-mail.

"We have... OH! Here's one from our good friend Johnny Snow! "Silver the Hedgehog. I see you are once again afraid to do battle with your nemesis. I waited at Dooley Park for 45 minutes." Silver read. He put down the paper with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ok, dude, you're _not_ my nemesis. My nemesis is Sonic the Hedgehog. He dislocated my shoulder… Again… last week… Wow… I'm going WAY too much by the script… I should stop being Dr. Horrible and start being super awesome villain Silver the Hedgehog! Okay. People watching, I'm only trying to change the world here! I am not going to go to a park, with little kids, just to fight everyone who thinks I'm their nemesis!" Silver exclaimed. He threw the paper behind him.

Silver picked up another paper. He seemed rather surprised to find that it wasn't from someone who would always be writing him an e-mail.

"Okay, this is from DeadNotSleeping. Wow. That's a really dark name for something like this. LIGHTEN UP! Okay, long time listener, first time writer, blah blah blah blah… "You always say on your blog that you will 'show her the way, show her you are a true villain'. Who is 'her' and does she even know that you're…?"

Silver's voice faded away for a second. He looked up from the paper at the camera trying to say something in reply, but he couldn't. He knew who he was talking about. He wasn't sure what to do. How was he supposed to put it? His brain raced back to earlier that day. He was at the laundry place. Silver walked up to a laundry machine and began to stuff it with clothes. He looked up for a second and saw her. A light purple she-cat with a beautiful purple dress. She had her hair up in a big spiky ponytail. Her eyes were gold just like his. The tip of her tail was dark purple. She had red shoes with a white stripe running across the middle of it. Blaze the Cat. In Silver's eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 _Laundry day,_

 _see you there,_

 _under things,_

 _tumbling._

Silver anxiously walked over to her. She didn't notice. He wanted to say something but was quickly losing his nerve. He backed off after mumbling what he had to say. She still didn't hear him.

 _Wanna say,_

" _love your hair."_

 _Here I go,_

 _mumbling…_

 _With my freeze ray, I will stop_

 _the world._

 _With my freeze ray, I will find the time to find the words,_

Silver banged his head against the washing machine trying to figure out what to say to Blaze. He had to say the right thing. She was special. She gave him feelings that he never felt anywhere else other than when he saw her.

 _Tell you how,_

 _how you make,_

 _make me feel._

 _What's the phrase?!_

 _Like a fool,_

 _kinda sick,_

 _special needs,_

 _anyways._

 _With my freeze ray, I will stop_

 _the pain._

As Silver was singing this to the viewing audience, he ran his fingers over the freeze-ray. He grinned to himself as he held it up. He went back to his memory. Back then he was singing the same song to himself.

 _Not a death-ray_

 _or and ice-beam that's all Johnny Snow!_

 _I just think you need time to know_

 _That I'm the guy to make it real,_

 _the feelings you don't dare to feel._

 _I'll bend the world to our will,_

 _and we'll make time stand still!_

Silver imagined himself dancing with Blaze in the laundry place. Silver, in the real world, was smiling and nodding to himself. He opened his eyes again and returned his focus to the viewers.

 _That's the plan._

 _Rule the world,_

 _you and me,_

 _any day._

 _Love your hair!_

Silver recalled himself saying that. Blaze turned around. She heard him! Her golden eyes blinked with curiosity.

"What?" she asked Silver.

Silver flinched. He thought he was going to freak out. Silver improvised. "Uh… I-er… love the air…," he said. Blaze shrugged and went back to her laundry. Silver smacked himself in the face for blowing his chance.

 _With my freeze ray, I will stop-_

 _KER-POW!_

"Wha-? Bokkun! You are going to have to fix the roof you know," Silver said with annoyance on having to be cut off from his song. He turned off the camera that was filming him. He went over to the flying, exploding television delivering, robot from Sonic X.

"Oh, whatever! I have your mail for ya!" Bokkun said pulling out a television. A vision of Dr. Eggman appeared.

"Greetings Silver. I have read your request to get into the Evil League of Evil. I would like to go into greater detail, however, I thought that you would like it more if I made it more interesting. Cowboy-singing-bots, get over here now!" commanded Dr. Eggman. Three robots dressed like western cowboys appeared on the screen.

 _Eggman!_

 _Eggman!_

 _Eggman!_

 _Eggman!_

 _Conquers across the nation,_

 _evil genius of sin._

 _He got the application that you just sent in._

 _It needs evaluation, so let the games begin!_

 _An evil crime, a show of force!_

 _(But murder would be nice of course)!_

 _Eggman!_

 _Eggman!_

 _Eggman!_

 _He's bad!_

 _The Evil League of Evil_

 _is watching so beware!_

 _The grade that you receive_

 _will be the last we swear!_

 _So make the doctor gleeful,_

 _or you know what'll happen there._

 _Hope you're prepared,_

 _please understand,_

 _so, later Silver!_

 _Signed: Eggman!_

The message ended. Silver thought that the message was a little weird because of the cowboy robots, but it was a lot more interesting. Silver turned back to Bokkun.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a no. Listen, I've got to get back to delivering more messages," said Bokkun.

"Sure. I can't believe it! I'm about to pull a major heist. I've got to get the Wonderflonium that's being transported tomorrow in a courier van! Should be simple enough," Silver said to himself with great excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…," Bokkun said.

 _Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

"What's that?!" demanded Silver.

 _Ker-pow!_

"A little something from me to you!" Bokkun said as he flew off laughing naughtily away. The TV exploded, therefore, ruining the rest of Silver's house. Thanks to Silver's psychokinesis, he was able to clean it in the blink of an eye. He wasn't going to look forward to Bokkun's next visit.

The next day, Blaze was standing at the edge of the street. She was holding a paper. She would ask the people to sign it, but they would only walk on by.

 _Will you lend a caring hand,_

 _to shelter those who need it?_

 _You only have to sign your name;_

 _don't even have to read it._

 _Would you help?_

 _No?_

 _How about you?_

Everybody just ignored Blaze's attempts to help the homeless. About thirteen feet away, Silver was spying on the courier van that had just arrived with the Wonderflonium. He put a device on top of it using his psychokinesis. He got out his phone that, thanks to the device, allowed him to be able to control the van. He turned on the van. However, he took a few steps back and ran into Blaze!

 _Will you lend a caring hand-?_

"AAH!" cried Silver in surprise.

"Oh! Oh. Sorry!" Blaze said in reply.

"Ah… Hah… What?" asked Silver once he had recovered from the shock of Blaze speaking to him. He wanted to smack himself in the face again for sounding so ridiculous.

"I was wondering if I could just… Hey, I know you! Don't you go to the same laundromat I do? What's your name?" asked Blaze.

"Uh… Billy. That's my name. Uh… What's up?" asked Silver typing on his phone occasionally glancing over at her. She got out her paper.

"Actually, I'm out here volunteering for the Caring Hands Homeless Shelter. Can you spare a minute, or are you too busy texting?" asked Blaze beginning to get annoyed by seeing that he was barely paying attention.

"Sorry! Go ahead! I'm listening! I promise!" Silver insisted. Blaze wasn't convinced but proceeded.

"Okay, we're hoping to open up a new location soon, expand our efforts. There's this great building nearby that the city is just going to demolish and turn into a parking lot, but if we get enough signatures-"

"Signatures? Just signatures? Why not donations? I'd _totally_ donate! I hate seeing people always out on the street without a home! Why _just_ signatures!?" demanded Silver.

"I don't know. They said signatures. Why are you still texting?" asked Blaze.

"It's _really_ important! Otherwise, I'd totally stop! I'm sorry!" Silver apologized.

"Well, if we get enough signatures, maybe we could get the city to donate the building to our cause. We would be able to provide 250 new beds, get people off the streets and into job training so they could… buy rocket packs and go to the moon and become… florists… You're not really interested in the homeless are you?" Blaze asked.

"NO! I am! It's just that I've got a ton on my plate at the moment. Do you want me to sign?" asked Silver looking up from his phone for a second.

"Sure! I haven't gotten a single signature all day, but things are finally starting to turn up! I just need, like, forty more…," Blaze sighed. She handed the paper to Silver and he signed it.

"Well, good luck!" Silver yelled as she walked away.

Silver sighed. He didn't like that he had been giving more attention to his phone rather than her. Silver thought about going to apologize, but if he did, that would mean that he would fail his major heist. He couldn't fail if he wanted to get into the Evil League of Evil.

 _A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do…_

 _Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through._

 _All that matters is taking matters into your own hands._

 _Soon I'll control everything._

 _My wish is your command-_

Silver had complete control of the van until something unexpected happened. Another hedgehog appeared! He jumped on top of the van and smashed the device! He was blue, spiky, wore red shoes that were belted and had a white stripe, had green eyes, and had a smile on his face. Sonic the Hedgehog.

 _Stand back everyone!_

 _Nothin' here to see!_

 _Just imminent danger,_

 _and in the middle of it: me!_

 _Yes, Sonic he is here,_

 _hair blowing in the breeze._

 _The day needs my saving expertise!_

When Sonic smashed the device, Silver lost control of the van. It was doing whatever it wanted. Sonic was going to have to save the day wasn't he? Sonic jumped off the van and ran alongside it. He tried to guide the van into an ally, so it wouldn't hurt anyone. However, to his surprise, Blaze was in the alleyway with her paper. She shrieked in surprise, but couldn't move! Sonic had to do something!

 _A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do!_

 _Seems destiny ends with me saving you._

 _The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death,_

 _so I'll give you a second to catch your breath!_

Sonic ran in front of the van and looked as if he was going to stop it. He shoved Blaze to the side. She fell into a pile of garbage. She sat gasping. Thankfully, thanks to random pounding on the brake button on his phone from Silver, the car stopped right in front of Sonic. Sonic wondered what made it stop. He assumed that it was himself, so he allowed himself a moment of victory. He looked around for a moment and spotted Silver. Sonic rolled his eyes as if he were expecting for Silver to be behind it all. Oh wait, he did expect for Silver to be behind it all!

"You! You could have killed her!" snapped Silver at Sonic. Sonic shook his head and waved his pointer finger at him.

"No… I remember me saving her life! I think that she would rather be stuck in the garbage rather than dead. Silver, I knew that you were behind all of this. What are you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"If you-"

Sonic grabbed Silver's neck cutting him off from his sentence. Despite his looks, he was remarkably strong compared to most people. Blaze stood up from the trash heap. Silver expected Blaze to throw a bunch of harsh words at Sonic, but she did something rather unexpected.

 _Thank you, Sonic man,_

 _I don't think I can,_

 _explain how important it was that you stop the van._

 _I would be splattered;_

 _I'd be crushed under debris._

 _Thank you, sir, for saving me!_

Blaze didn't notice Silver. Sonic shoved Silver away from him to get him out of the picture. Sonic smiled at her and continued the song.

"No problem!" Sonic replied.

Sonic: _A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do!_

Blaze: _You came from above…_

Silver: _Are you kidding?!_

Sonic: _Seems destiny ends with me saving you._

Silver: _What heist were you watching!?_

Blaze: _I wonder what you're captain of!_

Silver: _Stop looking at her like that!_

Sonic: _When you're the best_

 _you can't rest,_

 _what's the use?_

Silver: _Did you notice that he threw you in the garbage?!_

Blaze: _My heart is beating like a drum!_

Sonic: _There butts that need kicking!_

 _Some ticking time bomb to defuse!_

Blaze: _Must…_

 _must be in shock…_

Silver: _I stopped the van!_

 _The remote control was in my hand!_

Sonic: _The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death!_

Blaze: _Assuming I'm not loving you to death._

Silver: _What-e-ver!_

Sonic and Blaze: _So please give me a sec_

 _to catch my breath…_

Silver had obtained the Wonderflonium from the van and was storming off with the case under his arm. In his heart, he couldn't feel worse. His girlfriend was now starting to give his nemesis her love. He was more than upset now. At least, he got what he was after and the heist was a somewhat success. Silver left without looking back at the two lovebirds.

"Great…," Silver mumbled to himself as he left.

ZairaDrayan: Yay! Great job everyone! I think that's it for today!

Sonic: Sorry about that Blaze…

Blaze: It's fine. Silver?

Silver: I'm good… I think.

ZairaDrayan: That's the end of Act 1. Please wait for Act 2 that's going to be coming soon!

Sonic: Silvaze and Sonaze in one story. How does that work? I'm supposed to play a cheesy hero! How does this work?!

ZairaDrayan: I don't care how! It works! My only regret is not putting Shadow in this! Maybe he'll be an extra…

Shadow: Don't worry about me. I'm still trying to get over the Shadow of the Opera.

Sonic: Okay then… I guess it works…


	2. Act 2

Silver's Sing-Along Blog

Done by: ZairaDrayan

I don't own Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along or Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, crazy things would happen. Enjoy the second act.

Act 2

Silver was walking down a street in the middle of the night. Earlier that day His girlfriend, Blaze, met his nemesis and fell in love with him. It wasn't fair! She deserved him! Nobody else! They could both rule the world together, but no! Sonic had to go ruin it all for him!

 _Any dolt with half a brain,_

 _can see that humankind has gone insane,_

 _to the point where I don't know,_

 _if I'll upset the status quo,_

 _if I throw poison in the water main._

 _Listen close to everybody's heart,_

 _and hear that breaking sound._

 _Hopes and dreams are shattering apart,_

 _and crashing to the ground._

Silver looked into the window of a building. He could see Blaze on a date with with Sonic. Sadness and anger burned within Silver. He glared at the two of them.

 _I cannot believe my eyes,_

 _how the world's full of filth and lies!_

 _But it's plain to see,_

 _the evil inside of me,_

 _is on the rise…_

Silver backed away from the window. Blaze didn't see Silver. She was too busy having a dinner date with Sonic at a place that would feed the homeless people. She couldn't see how Sonic felt uncomfortable around all the homeless people. She thought he was enjoying it!

 _Look around._

 _We're living with the lost and found._

 _Just when you feel you've almost drowned,_

 _you find yourself on solid ground,_

 _and you believe there's good in everybody's heart,_

 _keep it safe and sound._

 _With hope, you can do your part,_

 _to turn a life around._

She would put her hand on people's shoulders and would smile at each person she saw. Sonic would try to smile and keep his eyes on Blaze as long as he could.

 _I cannot believe my eyes!_

 _Is the world finally growing wise?_

 _Cause it seems to me,_

 _some kind of harmony,_

 _is on the rise…_

The very next day, Sonic took Blaze out on another date with Silver spying again. Sonic took her to the park and gave her frozen yogurt (her favorite). Instead of avoiding people, he would avoid ducks that were gathering all around him it seemed. Blaze wasn't at all bothered. They both didn't notice that Silver was in the bush directly next to them.

Silver: _Anyone with half a brain,_

 _would spend his whole life howling in pain._

Blaze: _Take it slow._

 _He looks at me and seems to know._

 _The things I'm afraid to show,_

 _and suddenly I feel his glow._

Silver: _Cause the darkness is everywhere,_

 _and Blaze she doesn't seem to care,_

 _that soon the dark in me is all that will remain._

Blaze: _And I believe there's good in everybody's heart._

 _Keep it safe and sound._

Silver: _Listen close to everybody's heart,_

 _and hear that breaking sound._

 _Hopes and dreams are shattering apart._

Blaze: _With hope, you can do your part._

Silver: _And crashing to the ground!_

Later Sonic had went out and rented a paddle boat. Using his super speed, he made the boat spin around in circles only quicker than the average speed. Blaze watched from the sidelines gazing at Sonic with her golden eyes that begged to see more and more from Sonic. Silver stood on a bridge nearby looking at the two of them.

Both: _I cannot believe my eyes!_

Silver: _How the world's full of filth and lies!_

Blaze: _How the world's finally growing wise!_

Silver: _But it's plain to see,_

Blaze: _And it's plain to see,_

Silver: _evil inside of me,_

Blaze: _rapture inside of me,_

Both: _is on the rise…_

The next day, Silver was back at the laundry place. Blaze was doing her's right next to him. Silver didn't think it was so nerve wracking anymore.

"It is so dumb that we've been coming here for so long and never said a word to each other," Blaze commented. Silver looked over.

"Yeah, all that time we've spent here doing such a boring chore!" Silver exclaimed in reply.

"Um…, I actually like doing the laundry, Billy," Blaze said.

"Who?- er- I mean- Psych! I love it!" Silver said quickly. He really wanted to facepalm himself and say,'Way to go Silver! You've officially messed up! Again!'

"Uh-huh…," Blaze said slowly.

"What's this? I only ordered one frozen yogurt! Well, now I have two. You don't happen to like frozen yogurts do you?" asked Silver getting his out of a paper bag.

"I know you're going to think this is rather ironic to hear from a cat with pyrokinesis (fire powers), but I love it!" Blaze exclaimed.

"I don't find it ironic. I just think that it's a coincidence. I mean, who doesn't like frozen yogurt?" asked Silver handing it to her.

"I can name quite a few people who don't. That's why I don't really get it that much…," she answered with a sigh. Silver frowned. He also guessed that Sonic didn't actually like frozen yogurt either. He probably only got it to please her.

"So, how was your weekend? Did you spend all your time hunting for wild signatures?" asked Silver. Blaze smiled at the memory of her weekend.

"Actually, I went on a date," Blaze said. Silver tried his best to keep his good attitude intact.

"Really? Wow! Who'd you go with?" asked Silver. He was only asking to not get suspected of anything.

"Um… He's a really good looking guy and his natural color doesn't match his emotions. At first, I thought he was rather cheesy, but after I got to know him, he turned out to be really sweet," Blaze replied getting a dreamy look in her eyes. Silver tried not to cringe. She called him sweet!

"So… Are you going to see him again? How did things work out?"

"Well, it did work out on the first two dates… I think I will see him again," Blaze said with a nod.

"Yeah?"

"Billy, you're driving the spork into your leg."

"What do you know. Hilarious! I've got to get going. I've got my laundry and a chat with you, so I think I'll be going. Goodbye!" Silver chirped.

As soon as Silver was out of the building, he shuttered. Sonic had officially snagged her heart away from him. Not only that, he was probably lying to her all the way! How could she not notice?

"I guess love is blind…"

Silver got back to his apartment and flicked on the camera. He tried to forget about his conversation with Blaze and his weekend for the time being.

"All right! The wait is over! This my friends, is my Freeze-ray which, with the addition of the Wonderflonium I obtained at my famously successful heist last week. Well, it was successful because I achieved my goal. However, I don't really think that introducing Sonic to my girlfriend was really successful… Now he's taking her on dates and is probably french kissing with her! I wish she would just burn him with her pyrokinesis for crying out loud! She said he was sweet! SWEET! How is he sweet?!" demanded Silver about to start ranting about how much he hated Sonic.

After a moment of being upset with Sonic, he remembered what he was really filming on. He turned back to the camera trying to be more serious.

"Right! Freeze-ray! I'm going to be, for sure, in the Evil League of Evil as of tonight! Be prepared to receive a video of my victory!" Silver exclaimed. He clicked off the video.

A little later, he clicked it back on. He wasn't at all smiling because of a victory. He looked mad with defeat.

"Well…, The freeze-ray needs work… Also, I need to be quite a bit more careful about what I say on this blog. The reason for this is that… Sonic and the L.A.P.D are among our viewers… They were waiting for me at the Mayor's dedication of the Superhero Memorial Bridge. Well, the freeze-ray takes a few minutes to warm up. Sonic, in that time, asked Knuckles to throw a car at my head, so Knuckles totally did that... I'm fine! Don't worry because- Huh?" Silver heard a sound that was really familiar. It blasted through the roof! Bokkun again.

"Bokkun! Again with interrupting me while I'm working on my blog! This had better be important!" snapped Silver clicking off the camera.

"It's from Dr. Eggman. He has a message for you Silver," Bokkun replied pulling out his television again. The screen flicked on. The cowboy robots appeared again.

 _He saw the operation_

 _you tried to pull today,_

 _but your humiliation means he still votes nay,_

 _and now assassination is just the only way._

 _Go kill a man,_

 _and make it grand,_

 _so go kill someone!_

 _Signed: Eggman!_

The television clicked off. A message from Eggman played after it.

"This message has been brought to you by the Eggman Empire. Everything except this part!" the message said. The thing began beeping like crazy. Silver groaned and thought, 'Here we go again…'

 _Ker-pow! (Again…)_

Silver stood up and looked around. The explosion completely ruined his house and Bokkun was gone. He was a lot more concerned about the message he received. Eggman would accept him unless if he killed someone? That was a little much. Even on his standards!

"Kill someone? Should I do it to get into the Evil League of Evil? It's not elegant or creative! I deserve to get in… Killing? Really?" asked Silver to himself. He walked in a giant circle. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Correction: he was going to clean the house and then not know what to do.

The next day, Silver was back at the laundromat. He got Blaze another frozen yogurt and was talking to her.

"I just, you know, really want this one job, but the requirements to get it is rather, how to say it? Difficult to accomplish for a person like me," Silver told Blaze.

"I know that you'll be able to get that job if you put your mind to it," Blaze replied.

"Well, I want to do great things… Make great accomplishments… Like Eggman," Silver mumbled to himself.

"Eggman? The head of the Eggman Empire?" asked Blaze kind of confused.

"Er- I meant Tails! He makes great stuff to help humanity all the time!" Silver corrected quickly.

"Yeah, he's nice. Well, if it makes you feel better, I've been turned down from plenty of jobs. Even fired a few times…," Blaze said her voice fading away from the memory.

"I can't imagine anyone ever firing you!" Silver shot back angrily. He wasn't angry at her, but at the people who fired her. She knew that.

"Neither could I. Now I can imagine it pretty well," she replied trying to change the mood a little bit.

"Why do things that we don't like have to happen? You know, without a reason?" Silver asked her.

"Well, I don't think I can answer that. However, I always tell myself that anything can happen," Blaze said.

"Not to me…," moped Silver.

Blaze wanted to cheer him up. She thought about how. She then got an idea.

 _Here's a story_

 _of a girl,_

 _who grew up lost and lonely._

 _thinking love was fairy tale,_

 _and trouble was made only for me._

 _Even in the darkness every color can be found,_

 _and every day of rain brings_

 _water flowing to things growing_

 _in the ground._

 _Grief replaced with pity,_

 _for a city barely coping._

 _Dreams are easy to achieve_

 _if hope is I'm hoping to be._

 _Any time your hurt,_

 _there's someone having it worse around,_

 _and every drop of rain will_

 _keep you growing seeds you're sowing_

 _in the ground._

 _So keep your head up_

 _Billy Buddy._

Silver felt a lot better when he heard her sing. Blaze was an awesome singer. Silver couldn't help but be in a state of amazement from her clear pitched notes.

"It's just like Sonic keeps saying…," Blaze said slightly embarrassed from Silver's amazement.

"Oh. Right. Him. What's up with you and "cheesy on the outside"?" asked Silver losing his interest when she brought up Sonic's name.

"Good! They're good! He's nice. I'd like to hear what you think of him. He should be stopping by soon," Blaze said. Her eyes glowed with happiness at the thought of Sonic. Silver flinched.

"Here? Soon?! When?!" demanded Silver starting to go into a panic.

"Any minute now," Blaze replied getting a little suspicious of Silver.

Silver jumped in alarm. He raced for the door. Blaze looked at him with surprise. She stopped him at the door.

"What's wrong?! What about your gloves and shoes?!" asked Blaze in bewilderment. Silver ran back to the washing machine and opened it. Escaping was more important now.

"I don't love these! See you!" Silver yelled and ran back to the door, but Sonic walked in and nearly ran into Silver.

"Ah!" exclaimed Silver in alarm. He lowered his head in hope that Sonic wouldn't recognize him (with hair like Silver's, that would be almost impossible).

"Oh! Pardon sir! I didn't see you!" Sonic exclaimed. He smiled when he saw Blaze. Silver wanted to cringe.

"Billy, this is Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic, I believe I've told you about Billy!" Blaze said.

"Ah, yes! The laundry buddy right? Well, very nice meeting you!" Sonic said.

"Yes, very nice to meet you too. We're meeting now for the first time!" Silver replied quickly.

"You look terribly familiar. Have I seen you before? Perhaps maybe at the gym?" asked Sonic. He actually did know who Silver was, but because Blaze was there, he decided not to say anything about him being Silver.

"At the gym…," Silver said nodding.

"Are you kidding? I don't go to the gym! Knuckles goes to the gym! I go to the track! Also, I'm just naturally like this," Sonic replied.

"Okay, I have a super special surprise for you Blaze! I had a little chit-chat with the Mayor. He is opening a new homeless shelter!" Sonic enjoyed seeing Blaze's face light up with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" asked Blaze hugging Sonic.

"Of course! Apparently, the only signature he needed, was my fist. But, with a pen in it. That I was signing with," Sonic replied awkwardly.

"I-I can't believe it!" Blaze exclaimed letting go of Sonic.

"Congratulations." Silver was wanting to cringe again.

"Okay, why don't we get going? I can't keep in one place for very long. How about I show you some of my hangouts!" Sonic chirped. Blaze nodded. She waved goodbye to Silver as she left.

Sonic came running back to have a swift conversation with Silver.

"Pleasure to see you again Silver! You've got a crush according to me! Shame I like her now right? And she likes me 'cause I'm awesome! I'm going to take her to see all of my coolest stuff in my cool place. She'll want to spend all of eternity with me! I'll be seein' ya later though! Can't wait to fight with you again Silver!" Sonic told him waving his finger like he does.

Silver stood for a second. A rage began burning within him. He let it sink in. Silver smirked with pure evil. Was he going to kill? He just got his answer.

 _This appeared as a moral dilemma,_

 _cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate_

 _the worst of the plague that devoured humanity._

 _It's true I was vague on the how, so how can it be that you_

 _have shown me the light._

 _It's a brand new day,_

 _and the sun is high._

 _All the birds are singing_

 _that you're gonna die!_

 _How I hesitated,_

 _now I wonder why._

 _It's a brand new day!_

 _All the times that you beat me unconscious,_

 _I'll forgive._

 _all the crimes incomplete, listen, honestly,_

 _I'll live._

 _Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-it-all is through,_

 _and the future's so bright,_

 _and I owe it all to you._

 _You showed me the light._

 _It's a brand new me._

 _I'll be great and grand._

 _The water's risin',_

 _but I can get to land._

 _I'm gonna shock the world._

 _Gonna show Eggman_

 _it's a brand new day._

 _Blaze she will see the evil me._

 _Not a fool, not a dork, not a failure,_

 _and she may cry,_

 _but her tears will dry,_

 _when I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia!_

Silver sat down in a chair in his house. He closed his eyes and began having a fantasy. The sun was shining down upon him and he wore a smile as he looked out at the blue sky.

 _It's a brand new day._

 _The sun is high,_

 _and all the angels sing_

 _because you're gonna die!_

Silver then imagined himself as a giant. He caught Sonic with his psychokinesis and glared down at the helpless blue hedgehog. Sonic was filled to the brim with fear.

 _Go ahead and laugh!_

 _Yeah, I'm a funny guy!_

 _Tell everyone goodbye!_

Right as he said those words, he squashed Sonic under his foot. Silver came back to reality. He finally had his long awaited motivation to build a death ray.

ZairaDrayan: That's a wrap! Silver, amazing job with the emotions! Shadow, you are awesome with the camera and special effects! Sonic, you're good at making people want to cringe.

Sonic: That's ALL you have to say?!

Blaze: Actually, I think you would be more concerned about what Amy will say about this.

Sonic: Oh darn it… How am I gonna get out of this one?

ZairaDrayan: That's Act 2 of Silver the Hedgehog's Sing-Along Blog. Hope you read Act 3 when it comes out. It will be the last Act. If you really want me to, I'll do a bloopers chapter for this. However, I'll cross that road when I get to it.


	3. Act 3

Silver's Sing-Along Blog

Done by: ZairaDrayan

I don't own Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog or Sonic the Hedgehog. Or ANY Sonic character for that matter. Enjoy the final Act!

Act 3

"Looks like we're finding out what a true hero is!" said Vanilla who is on the news with Vector. The story was Sonic the Hedgehog everywhere. Everywhere you went, you would be surrounded by his fans.

"The Mayor himself will be on hand to dedicate the new homeless shelter and unveil the statue of Sonic the Hedgehog," Vector said.

"It's a good day to be homeless," Vanilla added with a nod.

"Yep! It certainly is!" Vector agreed.

However, all of the people were out and about going on and on about how much they love Sonic the Hedgehog. They liked him so much, they started singing about him!

Knuckles: _So the say Sonic Hedgehog's become a crusader,_

 _political, he's cleaning up the streets._

Shadow: _About time!_

Cream: _So they that it's real love._

Amy, Tails, and Cream: _So romantic!_

Amy: _He signed this!_

Blaze: _So they say we'll have blankets and beds._

 _We can be open by Monday thanks to you!_

Sonic: _Thanks to ME!_

Vanilla and Vector: _It's the perfect story,_

Vector: _So they say._

Vanilla: _Hero leading the way._

Both: _Hedgehog's call to glory._

Vanilla: _Let's all do our best._

Vector: _Sonic all the way!_

Tails: _So they say he saved her life._

Cream: _They say she works with the homeless,_

 _and doesn't eat meat._

All three: _We have a problem with her!_

Amy: _This is his hair!_

Sonic: _This is so nice,_

 _I'm more lucky than most other guys_

 _They say heroes have a better time,_

 _and make them do the weird stuff._

(Points at Amy, Tails, and Cream).

Amy, Tails, and Cream: _We do the weird stuff!_

Blaze: _This is perfect for me,_

 _so they say._

 _I guess he's pretty okay._

 _After years of stormy sailing,_

 _have I finally found the bay?_

"Bokkun, I'm getting rather impatient with Silver. Can you get him on the line?" asked Eggman to Bokkun. The little robot nodded and grabbed the phone. It rang a few times.

"I'm afraid that he's not picking up," Bokkun replied putting the phone back.

Blaze and Silver: _There's no happy ending,_

 _so they say._

Silver: _Not for me anyway._

Blaze: _Should I stop pretending?_

Silver: _(Stop pretending)._

Silver: _Take the chance to build a brand new day._

Blaze: _(Or is this a brand new day)?_

Amy: _This is his dry-cleaning bill_

Tails, Cream, and Amy: For his running shoes!

"In just a few minutes, we'll unveil the statue of the man himself! Yes, yes, thank you!" said the Mayor bowing when he heard the thunderous applause from the audience. "Justice has a name, and the name it has (besides justice) is Sonic the Hedgehog! Ladies and gentlemen, your hero!" yelled the Mayor allowing Sonic to take the microphone. Sonic hopped up to it on the stage. He got out his cue cards.

"I hate the homeless." Sonic throws a cue card off to the side. "This problem that plagues our city." Sonic threw another cue card off to the side. "Everyone should have the basic-" Sonic stopped and threw all of his cue cards off to the side in annoyance. He stood up taller. "You know, I don't need these tiny cue cards. When I fell DEEPLY in love with my serious, long term girlfriend Blaze (wave your hand Blaze)." Blaze waved a tiny wave at the audience. "There she is! Cute huh? Sort of a quiet, nerdy thing. Not my usual, but nice. Anyway, she turned me on to this whole homeless... thing... which is terrible, and I realized, I'm not the only hero in the room tonight. I'm not the only one who's fighting," Sonic said poetically.

Sonic snagged the microphone and held it like he was going to perform a song. Everyone in the audience grew excited. Sonic was going to sing!

 _It may not feel too classy,_

 _begging just to eat._

 _You know who does that?_

 _Lassie, and she always gets a treat!_

 _So you wonder what your part is,_

 _cause you're homeless and depressed,_

 _but your home is where your heart is,_

 _so your real home's in your chest!_

 _Everyone's a hero in their own way!_

 _Everyone has villains they must face._

 _Probably not as cool as mine,_

 _but folks you know it's fine to know your place!_

 _Everyone's a hero in their own way,_

 _even if it's in a not that heroic way._

 _So I thank my girlfriend Blazie._

 _She's as good as one can get._

 _She showed me there's so many_

 _different muscles I can flex!  
There's the deltoids of compassion_

 _and there's the abs of being kind._

 _It's not enough to bash in heads._

 _You've got to bash in minds!_

 _Everyone's a hero in their own way!_

 _Everyone's got somethin' they must do._

 _get up, go out and fly_

 _then you can be just like a hero too!_

 _Everyone's a hero in their own way!_

 _You, and you, and mostly me, and you!_

 _I'm poverty's new sheriff_

 _And I'm bashing in the slums_

 _A hero will care if_

 _danger suddenly comes!_

 _EVERYBODY!_

As soon as Sonic yelled that one word, everybody raised their hands in the air and sang along with Sonic. Sonic was enjoying it far more than he should have been. What Sonic didn't know, was that Silver was there to stop him. He was too wrapped up in his song.

 _Everyone's a hero in their own way!_

Audience: _We're heroes too!_

Sonic: _Everyone can blaze a hero's tail!_

Audience: _We're just like you._

Sonic: _Don't worry if it's hard_

 _If you stay on your guard,_

 _you will prevail!_

 _Everyone's a hero in their own way!_

Audience: _We're heroes too!_

Sonic: _Everyone's a hero in their-_

Sonic suddenly got cut off from his song. He was frozen in time by a ray. A freeze-ray. Silver's freeze-ray. Silver walked into the room with his freeze-ray. It had the words death-ray written on it in bold letters. Silver did his best evil laugh that wasn't failed when he froze Sonic. The audience grew silent in surprise.

Silver _: Look at these people._

 _Amazing how sheep'll_

 _show up for the slaughter._

 _No one condemning._

 _You lined up like lemmings,_

 _you led to the water._

 _Why can't they see_

 _what I see?_

 _Why can't they hear the lies?_

 _Maybe the fee's too pricey,_

 _for them to realize._

 _Your disguise is slipping._

 _I think you're slipping._

 _Now that your savior's_

 _as still as the grave,_

 _you're beginning to fear me._

 _Like cavemen fear thunder,_

 _I still have to wonder,_

 _can you really hear me?_

 _I bring you pain_

 _the kind you can't suffer quietly._

 _Fire up your brain._

 _Remind you inside you're rioting,_

 _society is slipping._

 _Everything's slipping away._

 _So,_

 _go ahead!_

 _Run away!_

 _Say it was horrible!_

 _Spread the word!_

 _Tell a friend!_

 _Tell them the tale!_

 _Get a pic!_

 _Do a blog!_

 _Heroes are over with!_

 _Look at him!_

 _Not a word!_

 _Hammer meet nail!_

 _Then I win!_

 _Then I get,_

 _everything I ever!_

 _All the cash!_

 _All the fame!_

 _And social change!_

 _Anarchy,_

 _that I run!_

 _It's Silver Hedgehog's turn._

 _You people all have to learn._

 _This world is going to burn!_

 _BURN!_

Silver looked over and saw a lady writing down his name. He noticed she was writing the word Sylver on he paper.

"Um… My name is spelled with an I. You know, like actual silver? That's how my name is spelled.

 _BURN!_

Silver looked around Almost everyone had fled from the room except for a few. Silver couldn't Blaze anywhere. She was huddled in a corner observing everything that was happening out of Silver's sight.

"Billy?" she asked to herself.

 _No sign of "Blazie"._

 _Good._

 _I would give anything_

 _to not have her see._

 _I'm totally ready._

 _Head up Silver buddy._

 _There's no time for mercy._

 _Here goes no mercy!_

Silver aimed the weapon at Sonic. However, before he could fire, he heard a weird sound. The effects from the freeze-ray were wearing off! Silver turned pale.

"That's not a good sound…," Silver said slowly.

A punch hit him to the floor. The fist came from nowhere. There was only one it could have come from. Sonic. Sonic snatched the death-ray from Silver and pinned him to the ground with his foot.

Sonic: _WWWAAAAAAAYYYYYY!_

Sonic finished his song that he was rudely cut off from. He held up the death-ray and nodded to himself.

"Death-ray! Looks like Silver the Hedgehog is moving up! Does it work?" asked Sonic looking it over.

"Of course it does! What do you expect?!" demanded Silver glaring at Sonic.

"Hmmm… I don't know… I may have to test it to see if it works. Any volunteers? AH! Yes, you pinned on the floor! I chose for you to be the one I test this death-ray on!" Sonic yelled firing it up.

Silver was no longer a light gray. He was now a pure white. He was rather petrified. Silver wanted to roll up into a protective ball.

"Hey Silver, say hi to all of those Dr. Eggman robots I trashed a long time ago!" Sonic said.

"Uh… I don't think… Oh whatever!" Silver replied.

Right as the weapon was about to fire, it stopped. The entire thing shut down. Sonic looked at it curiously. Why didn't it fire?

"What's wrong with this thing?" asked Sonic. He shook it a few times.

"Ah! Put it down! Stop shaking it!" Silver cried.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to get it to work!"

The weapon then had another weird noise come from it. Silver tried to get away, but it was too late! The gun exploded! The dangerous pieces flew all over the place! Silver managed to escape, but he couldn't really say the same for Sonic.

"AHHH! I'M IN PAIN! I think think this is what pain feels like! Mommy! Out of my way!" Sonic wept as he barrelled out the door. Silver shook his head at the pathetic hedgehog.

Silver took a few seconds to look around. Anyone else that was in the room had officially left except for Blaze. Silver heard her gasping for air in the corner. He rushed over.

"Blaze?!" he asked.

She was in no good condition. A large chunk of the weapon had pierced her in the side. Blood was pouring out of the wound. Silver could still see her breathing, but she wasn't doing at all good.

"Billy-er- Silver?" She asked quietly looking up at him. Silver knelt down beside her.

"Hang on Blaze! I'll do something! I must!" Silver cried.

"Don't worry Silver. It's fine. Sonic the Hedgehog will save them…," Blaze said this and was dead two seconds after. Silver stood up holding her in his arms. His heart felt as if it had been broken and then melted soon after.

Reporters flocked into the room with cameras and microphones. They rushed up to Silver.

"Silver, why did you kill her?!" asked one.

"Silver, was this all part of your plan?" asked another.

"Silver, why'd you do it?" demanded another.

Silver didn't listen to them. His mind was still stuffed with thoughts of his sweet Blaze. His best friend. Correction, his only friend.

Silver: _Here lies everything…_

 _The world I wanted at my feet…_

 _My victories complete,_

 _so hail to the king…_

Chorus: _Everything you ever…_

Silver: _Arise and sing._

 _So your world's benign,_

 _so you think justice has a voice,_

 _and we all have a choice._

 _Well, now your world is mine…_

Chorus: _Everything you ever…_

Silver: _And I am fine…_

Everywhere people were either making Silver their new hero by force, or mourning for "what's her name". Sonic was still crying over feeling pain for the first time. Silver figured he would never be a hero ever again.

Silver was walking through a room full of many people. He put on red gloves rather than white gloves. He opened two doors and walked into it. He saw many different people. Villains. He was in the Evil League of Evil at long last. Black Doom, Shadow, Jet the Hawk, and at the very end, Dr. Eggman.

 _Now the nightmare's real._

 _Now Silver the Hedgehog is here!_

 _To make you quake with fear!_

 _To make the whole world kneel!_

Chorus: _Everything you ever…_

Silver: _And I won't feel…_

Silver was evil at the Evil League of Evil, but back in his home, he was still the same guy who used to love Blaze, but would never get over it. That was just how things were. There were no winners.

 _...A thing._

ZairaDrayan: Kind of a sad and odd ending, but at least it's different from most stuff. Blaze, it's over!

Blaze: Thank goodness for that. This was pretty fun when I wasn't dying or pretending to love Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: I didn't win? Oh come on! That's not fair! Silver won?!

Silver: No. I got my dream, but I lost my girlfriend. In a way, I didn't win. Nobody did.

Sonic: Eggman won! I'm going to confront him myself!

Shadow: We'll get to move on to the next crossover after this?

ZairaDrayan: Yes. I'm going to take a short break from my stories to work on something else that has to be finished soon.

Amy: Awesome!

ZairaDrayan: If you want the bloopers I talked about in the last chapter, I'll need reviews and likes. I need to know if I really should take the time just to do it. That's about it, so hope to see more support from the readers.


End file.
